The overarching objective of this proposal is to conduct a randomized trial to evaluate the effectiveness of the Individual Well-Being Navigator (iWin) mobile application, a substance abuse prevention and well-being enhancement program designed specifically for military personnel. This broad objective is driven by five specific activities and deliverables.